


Truth or Dare

by drabblesinthemoonlight



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: "who do you like like?", Clint Barton & Natasha Romanov Friendship, F/F, Female Tony Stark, Fluff, Funny, In which everyone is twelve, Pining, Pre-Slash, Team as Family, pff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 04:20:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17073353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drabblesinthemoonlight/pseuds/drabblesinthemoonlight
Summary: To her surprise, this question had nobody calling a crossed line.“Um,” she replied with the utmost intelligence of a mule.“C'mon Nat,” Clint batted his lashes.If looks could kill, Clint would be a pile of charred pizza laying limply on the waxed floor.“Can I skip?” Natasha asked hopelessly.“Nope,” everybody replied.





	Truth or Dare

Popular belief aside, it would never be said that Natasha was good with her words.   
  
Well, to be more specific, her use of any words that actually meant anything. Sentences that weren’t used for manipulation, but instead something raw from her heart.   
  
Perhaps it was too late to start. For the most part, it felt as if all of what was genuine had been carved into shards. Shards that had been slid into the cracks of whatever facade Natasha was playing to make it feel real.   
  
But this notion that she had convinced herself of had been shattered at her feet ever since Natasha had met her.   
  
Toni.   
  
Instead of her heart feeling frozen or compressed into microscopic needles it felt as if it’d been heated and flowed. The emotions swelled in her chest to bursting. All outside appearances aside, Natasha had a hard time keeping all of it locked behind her teeth.     
  
Yet, emotions and clenched teeth did nothing to aid her. Doing so only tacked more onto her load. Natasha felt like everybody knew what she was holding. Which was preposterous, as nobody aside from maybe Clint could tell. Which still was unlikely, seeing as how closed off Natasha had already been when he’d found her in the firelight of the hospital.   
  
If he did know, Clint didn’t give any indication. For a former agent of a lucrative spy organization, Clint was awful at keeping secrets. He would do something with his eyebrows, maybe his eyes would scrunch too. Every interaction between herself and Toni would result in an arsenal of suggestive jokes being unleashed on a number of unwilling victims.   
  
Natasha could not decide for the life of her which was worse, now when she would pay far too much attention to the way Toni gestured wildly when excited, or Clint giving Natasha’s feelings away. Either way was embarrassing.   
  
The question still stood if both were more embarrassing then the current predicament.   
  
Like the absolute dumbasses every Avenger had to be, it had to come down to this.   
  
A game of truth or dare.   
  
Oh God.   
  
“So? Who would you sleep with if it was the only way to save the Earth?” Clint asked.   
  
He said it like he was asking Natasha to decide between vanilla or chocolate.   
  
To her surprise, this question had nobody calling a crossed line.     
  
“Um,” she replied with the utmost intelligence of a mule.   
  
“C'mon Nat,” Clint batted his lashes.   
  
If looks could kill, Clint would be a pile of charred pizza laying limply on the waxed floor.   
  
“Can I skip?” Natasha asked hopelessly.   
  
“Nope,” everybody replied.   
  
“Why?"   
  
"You already used your two skips,” Bruce picked at his cuticles.   
  
Ew.   
  
“I wasn’t going to lick a pole."   
  
"This is why you’re no fun. Now, answer the question."   
  
Clint and Bruce were dead to her.   
  
"It’s not a hard question,” Toni said.   
  
“Well, who would you pick then?"   
  
"You."   
  
Oh.   
  
Oh shit.   
  
Toni had to agree vehemently, if the way her shoulders tensed had anything to do with it.   
  
The rest of the circle whooped as if they were watching a baseball game.   
  
The way the tips of Toni’s ears pinked looked adorable.   
  
Off topic!   
  
"I – ahm, you too,” Natasha sputtered.   
  
“Oh."   
  
"Yup.” Natasha’s teeth clacked as her mouth snapped shut.     
  
Best not to let more escape while everyone else was present. Natasha fled to the vents.   
  
No doubt Clint, Steve and Sam would mock her for weeks after this. Bruce would just look at her over the rim of his glasses. Thor was thankfully off world. Natasha’s ribs thanked fate for that. Bruising hugs were not her favourite.   
  
Now, Natasha just had to retreat to her room for a bit to collect herself.   
  
Then she could beat herself up for not knowing that her feelings for Toni were mutual.   
  
Lastly, beg Toni’s forgiveness for leaving her to the dogs.   
  
So that meant raiding the kitchen for apology ice cream.     
  
Woo.   
  
A plan.   
  
Finally.


End file.
